Haunting the Hospital
by toganeshiro
Summary: If anyone is badmouthing or even just gossiping about Tsukishima Kei―the doctor who had just joined the hospital around half a year ago―the spirit will appear. A tap on the shoulder, then followed by a question. "You're not talking bad about Tsukki, are you?"


_This is a fanfic based on kaphna's Doctor/Resident AU as well as Haikyuu Secret Santa 2018 gift for her. Please enjoy!_

.

 _ **Haunting the Hospital**_

.

There's a rumour which has been spreading amongst the staff of Miyagi Hospital. No one knows who started it. But a lot have claimed that it's real and not just baseless rumour. Too many have experienced it.

If anyone is badmouthing or even _just_ gossiping about Tsukishima Kei―the doctor who had just joined the hospital around half a year ago― _they_ will appear. No matter if it's in small voice or even just a whisper. Restroom, empty hallway, canteen. Dawn, daytime, and even midnight.

If anyone gossips about Tsukishima Kei, _the spirit_ will undoubtedly appear.

A tap on the shoulder, then followed by a question.

" _You're not talking bad about Tsukki, are you?_ "

They assume that the spirit is a deceased patient who had a crush on Tsukishima. Why? Because he's one of the youngest neurosurgeon in Japan right now. Handsome and tall, talented yet cold. And that exact cold personality is a plus point for younger patients. It's not exactly favourable on older ones or especially his co-workers unfortunately.

This spirit is persistent enough to be able to stay and haunt the hospital after their passing; appearing only when people gossips about Tsukishima.

"―and so, apparently you've become quite popular amongst the hospital staff lately. Congrats."

Exhaling all the burden in his chest, Yamaguchi rubs his face and groans. "Tsukkiii... I do imagine being as popular as you one day. Walking down the hallway and having people go _ah, isn't that Yamaguchi-sensei!? He's so handsome and talented I wish I was his assistant_ ―kind of popular." He sighs and buries his face between his knees, "Being popular for being mistaken as a ghost is definitely not how I imagined it'd be."

"Just take what you have," Tsukishima responds. After finding enough stray coins on his pocket for a warm milk tea, Tsukishima presses the button on the vending machine and patiently waits for his drink to be dispensed on the tray. He steals a quick glance to Yamaguchi and realises his attention has been on him and smirks. "You see, this might be the only moment of popularity in your life so better enjoy it."

"Tsukki! You're mean!"

Tsukishima laughs evilly as he crouches down beside Yamaguchi. He takes a sip of his warm milk tea before fixing his glasses, "You still have a few more years on your residency, so it's still a long way before you can be a _popular doctor with a lot of fans_ that you've been hoping for."

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me." He rolls his eyes and raises his palms to the heater vent right in front of them. This is exactly why they'd been crouching at this exact spot whenever they're here, both of them hate the cold hospital and the crowd. So this west building's hallway corner is their perfect spot. He glances to Tsukishima crouching just beside him, silently drinking his milk tea.

Ah, again with milk tea.

"Too much sugar, Tsukki."

"I can say the same about your caffeine. Though, I can see you're not getting one today. Night shift?"

Yamaguchi hums in affirmation and covers his freezing ears with his now-warm hands. It's a rule he made for himself. One coffee per day. No more than that. So whenever he's got night shift, he takes his share to keep him from dozing off on his job.

"There you are, Yamayama!"

Hyper voice, that nickname. Yamaguchi knows whose voice that is without turning his head.

Tsukishima too, seems to know who it is because he just clicked his tongue. Tsukishima has never been fond of being disturbed when they're alone together like this. It's not like they have that much time to spend together, so even this short break here is precious to him.

How cute, Yamaguchi giggles to himself.

"Yamaguchi, listen."

Yamaguchi finally turns around to give attention to his friend, "What is it, Hinata?"

"You have to be super careful!" He looks around sees no is around, he nods to himself and crouches down, leaning against Yamaguchi's ear. "I heard from Yacchan, who heard from Shimizu-san, who heard from Suga-san, who probably heard from someone else―that _the spirit_ appeared again last night!" His face pales as he tells the story, "It's in the female restroom on the third floor!"

Tsukishima immediately raises his eyebrow and squints at Yamaguchi.

 _Female restroom_. Yeah, Yamaguchi totally remembers that happening last night. He only laughs nervously and shrugs his shoulders. He'll explain himself later.

"It's getting even more frequent." Hinata pulls on Yamaguchi's sleeve, "Say, Yamaguchi, what do you think they will do to you if they know you're dating Stingyshima? Or what if they've known!?"

"Just say that you're the one who's scared. Don't worry though, Shrimpy, I know this spirit won't even approach you. They won't be able to see you since you're too short." Tsukishima laughs, drinking from the bottle on hand.

Hinata's face reddens and he scratches his head in frustration, "Oh, s-shut up! I'm really worried about Yamayama here! Anyway, I'll visit the shrine next to my house first thing in the morning to get you a protection charm, okay! I really hope nothing bad happens to you."

Yamaguchi widens his eyes, "No, Hinata!" he waves his hands in front of his chest, "That's unnecessary!"

"I insist, Yamaguchi! Let me do this as a way to protect you as your friend!" He checks his watch and stands up, "I really need to go now. Bye Yamaguchi, Stingyshima too!"

"Ah, Hinata!"

Before Yamaguchi even manages to say more, Hinata has disappeared through the flight of stairs.

"He is worried about you."

Yamaguchi exhales, "Yeah, I know. I'll explain it to him soon."

"You also never told me you've been using the female restroom all this time," Tsukishima snickers.

"No, I haven't! I was sleep-deprived thanks to all those messy shifts! I entered the wrong restroom and realised as soon as I entered. But I heard them talking about you so I approached them. They ... ran away as soon as I asked them if they were talking bad about you."

Tsukishima's laugh gets louder and for a second Yamaguchi wonders why he's even with this guy. Then he remembers that he actually thinks Tsukishima is cool when he seems all confident like that.

"Scary... Of course they did. It's midnight, and with all the ghost stories going around, even _I_ would run away."

"You know it's me, you wouldn't have run away."

"Hm, I still would."

"You meanie. But this is really annoying so I should just clear this misunderstanding."

"How?"

"Hm." This is not exactly easy task. People run away as soon as he approaches them just like last night. He couldn't have suddenly made some kind of announcement that he's _the spirit_ this whole time. Write it and post it on their wall? Nope. Yamaguchi taps his on his chin, "What if I run after them when they run away?"

"Scary! That's even scarier! There'll be rumours of _this spirit_ wanting to take their life now and they'll call an exorcist."

Tsukishima's right. No matter how it is, if someone you doesn't know just straight up chases after you; it frightening. "That's out of the option then. Okay, I won't chase after them. I'll just shout ' _I am actually Yamaguchi!_ ' as they ran. How about that?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? Everyone will know you've been using the female restroom."

Yamaguchi groans and punches lightly on Tsukishima's shoulder. "I have not! It was just one time and I made a mistake!"

.

There's a rumour which has been spreading amongst the staff of Miyagi Hospital. No one knows who started it. But a lot have claimed that it's real and not just baseless rumour. Too many have experienced it.

Everyone knows a spirit has been haunting the hospital and showing themselves lately.

And now this exact same spirit, unfortunately, has started to possess someone. Tsukishima Kei's current boyfriend; Yamaguchi Tadashi.

People have claimed they saw Yamaguchi approaching people as he is being possessed by the spirit. He doesn't get possessed all the time. Like before, the spirit will only appear when people gossips about Tsukishima.

He carries around a protection charm to ward off evil spirits which was given by his friend, Hinata. Yet the charm doesn't seem to be working.

"―and so, congrats on becoming even more popular, Yamaguchi. They even got your name this time."

"Tsukki, please stop laughing at me."

.

 _ **End.**_

.

 _Honestly, working with AU is hard and now I remember why I barely write any AUs. Thanks for reading!_


End file.
